Episode 33 (E2)
"The Gallows" is the third episode of Season 4 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 33rd episode overall. It premiered on November 3, 2017. Synopsis "Things at the Stable become unhinged." Plot Craig unlatches a door to a cellar behind one of the larger barns. He pulls it open and looks around with his rifle. "Get in, guys. We can meet down here in private." Ethan looks down into the dim basement. "What's down there?" "The base of operations." Skylar explains. "The Splintercell members meet down here." "But there's so few of you guys, how did you ever create a base of operations...?" Ethan asks. "I was a part of a larger group, before the Stable. It was me, my older brother, and a few friends." Craig says. "We all found this place and decided to call it home, but then... Madela showed up with Dmitri and Horace. We all tried to stay hidden in the basement, but... they found us. "My brother gave himself up, but that got him killed. I managed to keep most of my friends hidden. They found Rosa and me, though. We became the first slaves. My friends tried to get us out but... they had to hide. "Since then, we formed a group. And we got more people in on it... and Sky was all for it, too." Craig finishes. "It was all confusing and weird and... it was such a fucking mess. I'm glad I'll finally be able to help them out. Get everyone out of here." Ethan smiles. "We've all got people we want to help, people we want to save. We'll get through this. We'll survive and make it." Craig smiles and firmly places a hand on his shoulder. "Sworn brothers then. Splintercell is waiting, c'mon." He heads down the stairs. Ethan and Skylar exchange smiles before heading down after him. "Hold on, won't people know we're gone?" Ethan asks. "That's where I come in." Coming up the stairs is Rosa. "Wait, she's alive? How'd she get out?" Skylar asks. "Remember that damn supply run the other day? I voted to take Rosa with me?" Craig says. "We faked her death. When we ran into those damn teenagers or whatever and their fucking boss... they tried to kill us. So we got away and pretended Rosa was dead. Then I got her back down here where she's been hiding." "Are you sure it's safe for her to be on watch?" Ethan asks. "What if they see her? They'll know something is up." "That's why they won't see me." She smirks and looks to Craig. "Everything's gonna be fine. I'll make sure nobody finds you guys." Craig smiles and kisses her cheek. "Be careful Rosie." "I will Craig." She smiles and hurries up to the top of the stairs with a pistol. The three descend to the bottom of the stairs into a dimly lit cellar. Immediately they are glared at by three people. A black woman, a ginger woman, and a black man. Craig breaks the silence. "Relax guys. This is Skylar and Ethan. I told you about them the other day." They seem to become less tense. The black woman approaches them. "Don't freak us out like that. We were ready to have a surprise shoot out." "Calm down, Bridget." Craig chuckles. "Guys, Bridget. Bridget, guys." Bridget half smiles. "Welcome to the Splintercell. We're here to bust out the innocent and bring the new world order." Ethan nods, and Skylar smirks at the red-haired woman. "Thought I was the only soulless ginger in this joint." The redhead rolls her eyes. "I'm Jean. Cool to meet you guys. If you ever need any extra ammo or food or whatever, I'm the dealer you wanna see." "I'm Private Anton Bridges." The black man says. "Pleasure to meet you both." "Shit, you were in the army?" Ethan asks. "Yep, I was." Anton nods. "It's still my duty to help those I care about. To me, this is nothing more than a war, a war I'm not gonna lose." "Awesome." Ethan smiles. "Hot damn, we may only be a few people, but shit, this is gonna be a hell of a breakout." "Yeah, I've got high hopes." Craig smiles. "Once we get Lester down here, we'll really--" "NO! LET ME GO!" Stunned, everyone looks around. Craig grabs his rifle. "Fuck, that's Rosa!" Everyone hastily grabs their guns. They sprint up the stairs and burst out into the daylight but are immediately greeted with guns pointing at their skulls. Rodrick and Valerie have guns trained right on them. Lester is standing to the side. Dmitri is on top of Rosa, who is struggling. Craig's eyes widen. "The fuck, you're raping her! You monster!" He runs forward but is smacked by Rodrick with the rifle. He falls to the ground. "Gahh!" "What the fuck?!" Skylar shouts. "What are you all doing?!" "H-Hey, Madela wouldn't stand for--" Ethan is silence with a blunt strike to his chest. "Shut up." Rodrick spits. "Madela doesn't know about any of this. And she won't." "We'll be stripping you of your actual positions." Valerie says. "You try anything and we'll kill you." "How the fuck did they find out?" Bridget whispers. "Did... did Lester...?" "N-No, I don't think he did." Anton shakes his head. "That shall do it. Now I'm comfortable." Dmitri shoves Rosa to the ground and continues to rape her. "Don't move." "NO! P-Please, stop! STOP! SOMEBODY!" Rosa pleads, screaming. Finally, Dmitri stops, stands up, and pulls his clothing back on. "Alright, Splintercell. You answer to us. You do not get a say in what happens next. Us guards may follow Madela, but you will not be on equal terms with us. You never will be. You are slaves. And now, we will keep you alive so you may work for us." "FUCK YOU!" Craig screams. "We're not working for you, Dmitri! Go fuck yourself!" Dmitri chuckles and pulls out a handgun, aiming it at Craig's head. "Let this be a parting shot for our first meeting. A lesson for you all." And he turns and shoots Rosa in the head. Deaths *Rosa Quints Trivia *First appearance of Bridget. *First appearance of Jean. *First appearance of Anton Bridges. *Last appearance of Rosa Quints. Category:Episodes Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two